Toy model aircrafts generally require disassembly into parts during storage and transportation, and the parts are separately stored in order to save storage space. Currently, the disassembly of the majority of toy model aircraft airplanes involves separating a wing into two halves, separating a body into two halves, with a horizontal tail and a vertical tail being two independent parts to be respectively disassembled from the body. Therefore, the entire disassembly and assembly process of the aircraft are both complicated and time-consuming.